Fallen
by hotspike7
Summary: Buffy and Will have know each other forever. When they go there seperate ways will love find them? Or will it ruin then as we know it? READ! SPUFFY
1. How it all started

Hey all peeps I'm back wit another story! Well anyway Joss owns everything blah blah blah well hope u like it!!

****

**Buffy came downstairs and saw her mom making breakfast.**

"**Hey mom what r u cooking?" Buffy asked.**

"**Pancakes, want some?" Joyce asked.**

"**No, I'm gonna go down to Will's and study for the science test on Monday." Buffy said as she kissed her mom and went to grab her coat.**

"**Hey Buffy, I meant to tell u that the new neighbors across the street r moving in," Joyce said as Buffy was heading for the door.**

"**Oh. Ok I guess I'll visit them later," She walked out the door and started to walk over to Will's house. She turned the corner to see the moving truck by the house. She stopped for a while and saw the family exit out of the house getting more boxes. The older man had brown-gray hair and glasses. Then a woman with short brown hair came out, she looked pretty young compared to the older guy. Buffy then saw him! He was tall and muscular which his tight black shirt showed. He had deep blue eyes and blonde hair. Buffy was so amazed that she didn't realize that the older man said something to her.**

"**Miss? Can I help you?" The man said in an English accent.**

"**Oh sorry jus' checking' out the new neighbor's. I'm sorry my name is Buffy Summers I live across the street," Buffy said.**

"**Hello Buffy my name is Giles, and this is my wife Jenny and my son William." Giles said as they shook hands.**

"**ello luv," William said with a huge grin.**

**Oh my god. He has an accent, which's a bonus! "Ah hi" She said as she shook his hand. I could get lost in his eyes forever.**

****

**That was 2 years ago. Buffy now finally made her dream come true and became an actress. William and her became good friends over the years and when Buffy did her first movie, she moved and never got to see him since. What she didn't know was that William changed his name to Spike and was on the acting lane himself.**

**Producer James Gin (not a real producer) decided to do a movie and the main people in the role where to fall in love even though they where not allowed to fall in love. He decided to have Buffy and Spike play the rolls. He called their numbers and told them the news.**

****

**Buffy arrived at the studio and couldn't wait to see the man she would have to act with. She sat on a chair waiting for news. Moment's later James came in and took her in the back room where she saw him.**

"**William?"Buffy asked amazed.**

"**Buffy?"Spike said.**

"**I thought u where doing Broadway!" Buffy said.**

"**I was bout 9 months ago. I did some movies. Give It Up (again not a real movie) and Run (again not a real movie)." Spike said.**

"**You did? Weird. I never saw those movies but I thought that Spike played in those," Buffy said.**

"**I am Spike. I changed my name a while ago. I needed to keep my family from the press plus it goes with my look," Spike said.**

**Buffy giggled," Well it's good to see u again."**

**Spike and Buffy received the script and decided to go out to lunch.**

"**So how r u and the Whelp (Angel)?" Spike asked.**

"**We where not together anymore. I didn't work out he was just.**

"**Boring?" Spike asked.**

"**No. Just to far away. All he cared about was fame," Buffy said.**

"**Hey it's his loss pet," Spike said looking into her eyes.**

"**Thanks," Buffy smiled he always new how to cheer her up.**

**After lunch Spike and Buffy said goodbye and Buffy entered her mansion. She plopped on the couch and turned on the t.v.**

**At Spike's condo he sat down on the couch and smiled. The girl of his dreams, she was here, and single. That night they both fell asleep in peace.**

****

**Sorry it's only the first chappy but please review and I promise cookies and cake!!!lol well hope u like review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv, lisssa**


	2. Being Famous

Hey it's me again well on with the show!!! RR

Buffy awoke and slipped out of bed and into the shower. She took of her clothes and stepped in the hot water. She thought about Spike again and took a deep breath. When is she ever going to really tell him how she felt. She just couldn't. She'd been hurt so many times, she was so afraid to let someone in. She got out and got ready for the coming day.

Spike too awoke and turned over to look at the clock. With no surprise he was late again he rushed into the shower and out the front door in matter of minutes.

Spike rushed threw the door and saw a very angry Buffy and James.

"Where were u? We've been here for an hour!" Buffy yelled. She didn't want to be soft hearted so Spike would notice the feeling for him.

"My alarm didn't sound luv, I'm sorry!" Spike said trying to be calm. Knowing Buffy once she's mad with you she doesn't forgive you very easy.

"It's ok," Buffy said.

Spike cocked his head to the side. Something isn't right.

Again that was 8 months ago. (Sorry I jus like getting to the point)

The movie (Fallen) won 4 academy awards. One was for best actress, Buffy Summers. Best picture of the year, best musical of the year, and best director of the year. Spike was nominated for best actor of the year but Johnny Depp won (sorry I really like him, but you'll see it goes wit the story later on).

Spike went off to do a season of David (lol get it?). And Buffy went off to do a season of Sara the Vampire slayer (lol). Spike and Buffy remained friends during the months.

Buffy was then celebrating her 23 birthday and had a huge party at her house and invited almost all of Hollywood's stars and a few non-famous friends.

Spike received an invitation and called up his childhood friend Michaella. Michaella was Spike's friend when he lived in England and he really needed some advice.

Michaella arrived in the U.S. and went to Spike's place.

"Hey," Michaella said and gave him a hug.

"Hello pet. I just needed someone to talk to," Spike said.

"Is ok," Michaella said.

"It's jus that this girl, and she's bloody amazing. I'm just afraid of telling her the truth, jus god I don't know if she loves me back," Spike said.

"Spike. Don't. Just tell her. If u don't the emotions will build up. Breathe. Tell her. Then breathe again. If she doesn't feel the same then it's ok. As long as you're truthful to her it'll be ok," Michaella said.

"Yea maybe," Spike said.

Spike made up his mind and went to the party. Michaella went to the party too. They entered the big mansion and Spike went looking for Buffy.

Buffy was over at the pool table watching the game. She put down her drink and headed up stairs to her room where she sat by her phone and wondered if she should call him. She hadn't seen him at the party and wanted him to be here with her.

Spike went up to her room and saw her walking back and forth.

"Nervous pet?" Spike asked in the doorway.

"You're here," Buffy said. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you? The birthday girl," Spike said giving her a warm smile.

Spike got closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. Buffy pulled back before it got to deep and stepped away and walked over to her bed.

"Buffy what is it? Do u not like me that way?" Spike asked. He walked over to where she was.

Buffy turned around. Should I? She kept asking herself. She didn't know what happened but she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her knees weakened and it felt so intoxicating. It was beyond words. The word around seemed to fall in tiny pieces and it was only her and Spike. Her feet felt like they left the ground and she was floating around pink clouds and was surrounded by him.

She pulled him down to the bed.

Well that's it for now but more on the way!!! Please review its wonderful to know how much u care!! Well luv!! lisssa


	3. The Next Morning

Hey! What's up guys? Well anyway on w/ the show!

Buffy woke up and vaguely remembered last nights events. Her and William uh Spike kissed and had unbelievable sex she has ever had. She turned around to find Spike sleeping. OMG! She got out of bed quietly so Spike wouldn't wake up and hopped in the shower. When she came out Spike was still sleeping and went downstairs and got herself some breakfast.

She flipped the last pancake and sat down on one of the stools. How could I let myself do this? She just kept eating her pancakes when she herd a stir upstairs. Oh god he's up. She rushed her plate in the sink and ran out the door into her car and drove off to her photo shoot.

Spike slowly got up and remembered last night and smiled to himself. He turned around to find no Buffy and a hot steamy bathroom. She must have taken a shower he thought. He began to go downstairs when he herd a car start. Out the window was a running Buffy with her car started and came out with some papers. God you nit she really doesn't like you. Spike decided to go to his place and got dressed.

Buffy waited for the photographer to load up his camera and was ready to shoot photos for Maybelline's new product metallic lipsticks. She was in a futuristic dress with a silver lighting background and there pink metallic lipstick on. She did some poses and took a quick break.

"Buffy u feeling ok?" Her manager asked.

"I'm just a little tired, didn't get much sleep last night with the party and all," She mumbled.

"Ok but where on in 5," He whispered.

Buffy took a long gulp of water and headed back into the shoot.

Spike opened to condo to see Michaella making French toast.

"Hey! Where were you last night? I was worried about you!" Michaella said handing him some breakfast.

"Yes I was, I don't want to talk bout it," Spike shrugged and set his plate down and he went into the shower.

Michaella walked over to the bathroom and yelled threw the door.

"Fine. But Spike you have to talk about it sometime. I'll be getting some food to stock up, so call me on me cell if you need to talk," Michaella then grabbed her purse and went shopping.

Buffy finished her shoot and went home hoping not to find Spike there. With luck he was gone and she started to make the bed. She then found his leather jacket and picked it up and set beside the chair. She continued to make the bed when memories of last night hit her brain. She fell to the ground and cried.

"Why? Spike and me where best of friends and I had to ruin it by..by...," she continued to sob and was so confuses by last nights events. Where did Spike stand now? As a friend? Or as something else? She didn't know she just wanted to sleep. So she took off her shoes and jacket and climbed into bed and started to sleep.

Spike was out of the shower dressed and refreshed from last nights events. He tried to watch the t.v. , But his mind was still on Buffy. He got off the couch and decided to see her, he had to see her.

Spike arrived at her house and went inside with the key he found under the plant by the door. Just like when she had her old house, Spike thought. He stepped inside to a quiet house. He slowly went upstairs to find Buffy sound asleep. He just stood in the doorway and watched her sleep.

Buffy felt someone close and turned around and was a little scared.

"God Spike you scared me," Buffy whispered.

"Sorry luv, just that I wanted to see you," Spike replied.

"Why?" Buffy asked a little confused.

"Why? Because you're all I think about. You're in my gut in my heart and the only thing that makes me feel alive. Buffy, luv, I love u so much and last night I gave my heart to you and well you took off and I thought that well...you didn't feel the same way," Spike confessed.

"Spike I care for you a lot. I do, but I just I just cant love you last night was wonderful, but I just don't think we could do this," Buffy cried. It wasn't true; she did love him more than he new. She just couldn't get hurt again and didn't want to lose Spike they way she lost Angel and the other guys.

"I understand," Spike shattered. He walked out of the door sobbing and went to his car and drove back to his condo to drink the night away.

"Oh god I hurt him," Buffy began to cry.

"Why is love so painful? Why can't I tell him without having him hurt? I can't lose him but I want him so much it's to hard with my parents and all the guys who just leave and hurt me. I can't I just can't," With that she cried the night away...

Sorry it was so short its just that this is one of the harder chapters I've done because of the emotion. So the next chapter may even take longer because I have to decide if Buffy will tell Spike and how there gonna fall. But anyway thanks for reviewing and some more is always welcome! lisssa


	4. Is It Worth It All?

Thanks for the reviews it really helps! But I am sorry for not updating is such a long time! Lol but I hope this makes up for it!

The next morning Buffy got up to a perfect morning, even if she didn't feel that way.

She was so angry with herself for not telling Spike how she felt. But she had to get up and take on the day. Being a celebrity really wasn't the easiest job in the world.

Today she had 13 interviews with magazines. Newspaper and anything else she could think of. The interviews where mainly going to be about her newest movie that was going to come out in 2 weeks, Love: The true story. She loved this movie more than any other one she made. It was about Love, but not the movie love you see, but real love and how it can really make your life different.

So she just got in to the shower and put on some sweats for the very long day ahead.

Spike was just staring at the wall and thinking about what Buffy had said to him the other night. He couldn't believe she could just sleep with him and make it seem it was nothing but a mistake. He loved her, yes, but it hurt him to think of what she just did to him. Yet again she was a big movie star and she could do anything she wants.

He got up and took his shower. As he got out he spotted Michaella packing her things.

"Love what are you doing?" spike asked.

"Packing. I've decided that since you won't talk to me I have to get back home." Already knowing what Spike was going to say she added ", besides I need to get back to my job. Not everyone is a celebrity."

Spike said nothing but a kiss on each cheek and a small goodbye. He continued to get ready to look over another scrip about robots. He was just so tired of doing action movies. All he wanted to do was love movies, with Buffy. He knew that wouldn't happen again so he headed off to pick up the script.

It was the 5th interview so far and Buffy was about to fall asleep. All they did was ask the same questions over and over. The most popular of them all was "Who are you dating?" and "I herd you and Spike are together." She had no idea that the reporters found out so fast.

The 6th interview was coming up for Seventeen magazine, and Buffy was already falling asleep.

"Miss. Summers, Seventeen is here," Her manager said.

"Ok Rick, just give me 5 ok?" Buffy said rubbing her head. She started feeling a headache coming on.

"Miss Summers," a woman said behind her.

"Yes?" she asked as politely as possible.

"I have 5 other interviews today and I'm sorry not to be to pushing but I need to interview you quick." The woman said again.

"Oh alright, make it quick please." Buffy said.

The woman sat down in the chair across Buffy and opened her notepad and clicked her pen open.

"Now tell me miss summers, You new movie is about love am I right?" The woman asked eyeing her closely.

"Yes...hints the title." Buffy said putting a little laugh in it even though it was just another act.

"When you did your part in this movie, was it because you have the same relationship with Spike?" the woman asked.

"Umm sorry me and Spike are not together and I did this movie because it shows the reality of love." Buffy added very fast.

After that interviewed she cancelled the others pretending to have some kind of stomach virus. She went home and checked her voice messages.

"Buffy, it's me mom, and I just wanted to know if you are up for coming to the BBQ this weekend. If not please call me dear."

"Buff its Rick. I hope you get better soon. We have to start on that album we talked about."

"Hey Buffy it's me...um Spike I was wondering if I left me jacket over there the other night...and if you could bring it over or whenever you like...just um give me a call...um bye."

"End of messages"

Great. Buffy knew this would happen sooner or later.

She then went upstairs and grabbed Spikes jacket only to be filled with his sent.

"Oh god I'm in deep shit..." Buffy said almost to tears.

She struggled to get into her car and to Spikes condo. Once she got there no one was home and she just left the jacket by the door with a note and drove back home.

Spike was done for the day and couldn't wait to get back to his condo and watch some TV.

He walked up to his door when he saw his jacket on the ground with a note on top. He picked up the jacket and the note and went inside the condo. He sat down and started to read the note.

Spike,

I was expecting for you to be home, so I just decided to leave it here. I'm sorry about what happened the other night and I hope we can still keep our friendship. I want to also invite you to my mom's place this weekend for a BBQ. I hope you can make it.

Your friend always,

Buffy

Spike had a grin from ear to ear when he finished and picked up the jacket and put it in the closet. He recognized her smell on it and continued to smile.

"Missed me so much she slept with it," He laughed and put it in the closet.

Buffy was so worried that Spike wouldn't come to the BBQ.

"What was I thinking.... Inviting him!" she said over and over in her mind.

The phone started to ring and she ran almost tripping.

"Hello?" a feeling of excitement in her voice.

"Hey Buff it's me Xander. I was wondering if your going to be at the BBQ this weekend?" Xander asked.

"Yeah," her voice said in disappointment.

"Well then that's good. I have to go, Willow and the kids need me, bye Buffster," Xander said.

"Bye," Buffy hung up and went upstairs very unhappy.

Spike looked at the phone then at the note over and over. He could make up his mind to call her.

"Maybe I just wont go," and with that he went upstairs and fell asleep.

yeah I know it's not the best right now but I promise total spuffy next chapter. The more reviewers the shorter it takes to update! Thanks and please review! Hotspike7


	5. Always and Forever

Hey...well since some of you reviewed I'm going to put in this chapter! Woo hoo I hope you review at the end! TOTAL SPUFFINESS!!!!

Spike woke up and went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. Today was Saturday, which meant that the BBQ weekend and Joyce's was today. He never called to tell Buffy that he was coming and decided not to go because it would cause to much trouble.

So he decided on having a relaxing day without having to think of the summers girl.

Buffy was downstairs and ready to take off to her mother's house. She was ready to have a fun filled day without think or spending time with Spike. She walked outside and took a deep breath and got in her car.

She was half way there when her car broke down in the middle of the highway. Her cell phone died of power and she had no idea what to do. She had only $20 on her and had no place to go since she was in the middle of nowhere. So she decided to walk.

By the time she reached some part of a town she headed for the first gas station to call someone to pick up her car.

Three and a half-hours later she was in a tow truck on her way to the auto shop. She was already 2 hours late and the BBQ would probably be over by now. She called a taxi and spent the next 2 hours riding to her mom's house.

By the time she got there the party was almost over and they where on margarita rounds and dessert.

"Hey mom sorry I'm late, my car broke down on the way here so I had to call a tow truck and call a taxi," Buffy said to her mom.

"Oh my! Well I'm glad your here and in one piece!" Joyce said and led Buffy into the house where she got a margarita and joined the party.

"Hey Xander! How are you and the kids doing?" Buffy asked.

"There great! How are you? Xander asked.

"Oh same old Buffy," The truth was she wasn't her same self. She was working too hard and could get the respect she needed as an actress and the man that she loved she slept with and broke his heart. Yep life was good.

"That's good. Well me and Willow have to go soon the kids need to get to bed." Xander said.

"Oh. Now I'm really sorry for getting my car broken down. But I'll see you soon right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. Whenever me and Willow have a day off we'll come and visit and bring the kids!" Xander added and with that he gave Buffy a big hug and left.

Buffy was on her second margarita and was very bored. All she did was say hi to a few people and ate a little snake here or there. All she wanted to do right now was be with Spike.

Again for the 50th time the doorbell rang. Buffy didn't bother to answer it and went upstairs to her old room as a teen.

She looked at the room and saw that it was pretty much the same but there were boxes everywhere and some of her stuff had been packed up. She sat on her mattress bed and could help but cry.

10min. Later she went downstairs and out the backdoor to dance with a friend or something. But instead she found herself watching other couples dancing and she felt so sad not having a guy around. As she watched them dance she herd a very familiar voice.

"Care to dance luv?" Spike whispered into her ear.

Chills speed up her body at the words. She turned around to find Spike with a grin on his face.

"Yes," Buffy just couldn't believe the man she loved came after all.

"Um Spike can we talk?" Buffy asked as he led her to the dance floor.

"After I have one dance with you," Spike said leading her to the dance floor.

The held each other and started to dance to the music. Buffy was so unaware of everyone else around her that she bumped into a few people. She looked into Spike's eyes and got lost in them. She didn't know how long they had been dancing but it seemed to last only a second.

"Now, you said you wanted to talk to me?" Spike asked with his puppy face eyes.

"Um yeah. How about somewhere quiet. Like my room?" Buffy asked.

"Fine with me luv," Spike said.

They went up the stairs and into Buffy's old room.

"God it has been to long huh?" Spike said looking around her room and old memories started to come back to him.

"Yeah. I remember when we used to have Xander and Willow in here and they would make out like crazy and me and you had to leave," Buffy laughed a little remembering.

"Yeah. Red and Xan man always had that little spark in them," Spike laughed to but it soon died.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. It's about us. Um I just wanted to tell you about the other night when you and me. I just wanted you to know that I was caught in the moment, and I never meant for it to happen, but I want you to know that I do care for you a lot, and even though you may think that you don't mean that much to me, your wrong. This is why I'm telling you this. I care for you so much that I don't want this to get in the way of friendship, and I don't want to hurt you by letting you in only to find out that it didn't work. So um can we just be friends?" Buffy asked to Spike with a worried face.

"No," Spike said looking at Buffy with straight face.

"No? What do you mean?" Buffy asked a little confused.

"You asked me why I said no? Well it's because of you Buffy. I love you so much that being friends would just hurt me in the long run because I wouldn't think I was good enough for you. Buffy I love you more than you know. You're the strongest and the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Not only are you smart and a very good actress you also are a good friend, sister and daughter. You're always there when someone is needed and when someone is down. But above all things you're wonderful just the way you are. I love every inch of you. I wouldn't change you for the world. I wouldn't even look at another girl until I die. I would never even think about leaving a special girl like you. If I could I would be there for you until you die. So no I don't think I should be your friend I think I'm more than that to you but your afraid of letting me in. But I promise Buffy, if I have you I will never leave you and you don't have to love me back. All I need is you. It will always be you. Until I die I will love no other woman like you," Spike said as he took Buffy's hands and awaited her reply.

Buffy was just hit with so much emotion that she was crying and kissed Spike. She let go of the kiss and looked spike right in the eye.

"I do love you. But I have been so worried. I never knew how you felt," she continued with more tears, "and I want you to know that. I want you to know I want you to be with me forever too."

With all words said they went home together and they slept in each other's arms that night.

WOO HOO! SPUFFY! Well I hope you people liked it and that's as spuffy as it gets! Lol well I hope you review! Hotspike7


	6. The Problem

Hey thanks for the review JessiGirl18 well at your request I have decided to post another story. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Well on with the story.

Buff woke up first to see that what happened last night wasn't a dream. She looked at Spike's sleeping face and smiled. She didn't think there love could work so well, but little did she know...

"Mommy! Wake up mommy," the little girl pleaded.

"I'm up, I'm up," a grumpy woman in her mid 20's mumbled.

The little girl went downstairs and went and got her favorite cereal, Fruit Loops. He mother came down the stairs in a blue robe and had dark circles under her eyes. She looked at her daughter and got the bowls and milk.

"Mommy? What are we doing today?"

"I don't know sweetie, you pick."

"How about the park? I wanna play football," the little girl said.

"Honey you've been there everyday this week. And besides everytime I take you, you end up all dirty," Her mother replied.

"Please mommy? I promise you I wont!"

"Alright," the mom said. And that was that.

Buffy continued to look at Spike and realized what time it was. 10:30am. Shit. She ran out and left.

Spike got up and saw an empty bed. There was a note on the pillow and he felt relived.

Spike,

Before I ran out again I remembered that you where here. Well I'm sorry that I had to leave. It was nothing to do with you, I promise. I forgot that I had a photo shoot today and I had to go because I'm already late as it is. I'll make it up to you tonight I promise. For now make yourself at home, leave, stay, and explore, whatever I'll be back at 3.

Love,

Buffy

Spike put the letter back and started to look around her house. He found some old pictures of her but nothing interesting. Then he found a box titled HIGHSCHOOL. He took it down and opened it. In it were A yearbook, cheerleading outfit, pictures, and a necklace. But not just any necklace, the one he gave her for her birthday her freshman year. He smiled to himself and put the box back where he found it.

He decided to look around her office. He found tons of scripts and tons of random papers. He then found a notebook that contained all the photos she's ever done. He looked through them, recognized most of them and a couple he didn't. But for every page he turned she became more and more beautiful. After he was done looking around he left her a note and took off.

Buffy was so tired from the shoot she could barley make it home. Bye the time she reached the house she couldn't get herself up the stairs and fell asleep on the couch.

Spike sat on his couch and started to watch a football game. He loved football, he loved playing it and watching it. He started to get hungry and got out a bowl of cereal and grabbed his favorite kind of all, fruit loops...

Well that's it for now I'm getting tired but I hope you review! Thanks again! Hotspike7


End file.
